


Yes, Master

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom!Lavi, Bottom!Tyki, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collars, Fingering, Leash Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom!Allen, Power Dynamics, Sex, Sex Toys, Top!Allen, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Nothing could top the thrill of having not one, but two lovers bending to his will. It was a rush Allen couldn’t get enough of.





	Yes, Master

**Author's Note:**

> It's all just smut. :3c
> 
> For Silentium Nightshade.

A wet heat swelled in the bedroom, only a scant few candles lit against the darkness. Incense burned on the dresser, musk and vanilla leaving his head dizzy with the thick scent. Allen’s bare feet shift against the carpet as he stared at the two men waiting for him on the large, four-post bed. The normal bedding had been stripped back just for tonight, left with only dark sheets folded in tight and pillows at the headboard. Their naked forms silhouetted against the silky sheets and Allen smiled. They were ready.

Lavi’s fingers smoothed over the wooden post he leaned against, one leg hanging over the edge of the bed and he watched Allen with an attentive gaze. His single green eye sparkled in the candlelight, excitement and desire shining even in the dark, and his red hair was as untamed and as carefree as his posture.

But Tyki— _oh_ … Allen had to hold back the wicked grin that threatened to split his face in two as he eyed his dark-haired lover. His yellow eyes burned like embers, sizzling hot with an intensity that Allen had only seen a few times before. His long curled hair, normally tied back in a messy ponytail, was left unbound and hanging down his back and over his shoulder. He sat on the edge of the bed, one knee bent towards his chest while the other stretched out over the mattress. He didn’t even bother to hide himself, hands planted against the sheets as he leaned backwards and waited for them to begin.

Allen supposed he shouldn’t keep them waiting—a good Master wouldn’t.

His fingers curled against the leashes in his hands, taking a step forward. He watched as the soft leather pulled taut, gently tugging the collars around Lavi and Tyki’s necks—a dark forest green around Lavi and a deep royal purple around Tyki. Lavi hummed at the pull, his nails scraping over the wooden post under his hands, but Tyki made no sound as Allen came closer. He wasn’t surprised—Tyki didn’t always play nice when Allen was in charge. But they’d partaken in this game too many times to not know how to push his buttons. Allen had ways of loosening him up.

The room was hot, almost too hot, and Allen felt a drop of sweat roll down his back and disappear into the collar of his white, button-up shirt. It was the only article of clothing between the three of them, besides the leather collars. He’d stolen it from Tyki’s closet, and the shirttails brushed against his thighs, covering him up just enough to give him the modesty that the others weren’t afforded.

With leashes in hand, he moved closer, twisting the leather around his hands and took in his lovers with an appraising eye. The anticipation left them both half-erect, and Allen’s mouth watered as he fought to keep his own arousal under control. He silently thanked the shirt for covering him—it helped him keep his air of control. Setting his lips in a smug smirk, he reached out to Lavi’s collar first, running a finger along the leather before he unleashed him, then did the same for Tyki.

The two shifted on the bed as they were freed. Lavi leaned into Allen’s touch, playing the good pet, and Allen rewarded him with a soft stroke of fingers against his cheek. His thumb brushed over Lavi’s lips, and before he could pull away, the redhead gave him a little lick. Allen’s eyes softened, and indulged Lavi a moment longer, teasing his lips with the rough pad of his thumb before he turned to Tyki.

Tyki still had that wild look in his golden eyes, like a caged animal ready to turn on him. Allen smiled, a flash of excitement zinging in his chest. He ran a hand through Tyki’s curly hair, the dark tresses catching on his fingers as he stroked the long locks. When Tyki didn’t move or react to his touch, he smoothed a hand down his bare neck, teasing the exposed flesh before pinching at one of his pert nipples. The sudden tweak earned him a soft inhale of breath—hardly a gasp, but a reaction none-the-less. Allen pulled away and carefully folded the leashes, setting them on the ceder chest at the end of the bed.

“You’re both being so good right now, so I’ll let you play for a bit.” Allen strode over to the dresser; the plain, unassuming piece of furniture had been turned into a deviant’s display. Along the dark wood surface, Allen had placed a plethora of toys and other pleasurable items for their scene. Dildos, vibrators, and buttplugs of all shapes and sizes stood erect and waiting for use. There were a few other items—rope, handcuffs, nipple clamps, cockrings, riding crops, silk scarves. Allen looked over his choices before picking up two buttplugs, one purple and one green. After snatching up a hefty bottle of lubricant, he returned to the bed.

After he handed them each one of the toys, green to Tyki and purple to Lavi, Allen set the tightly-capped lubricant bottle on the bed between them. “Just remember—no cumming yet. I just want you to get these inside each other.”

Without hesitation, they took the plugs and replied in unison. “Yes, Master.”

Allen’s eyes widened a hair’s breadth when Tyki pushed Lavi back into the sheets, pinning him down and kissing him deeply. Lavi groaned into his mouth, arching his back against the onslaught of rough touches and fervent kisses. He wasted no time, gathering their half-hard cocks together in one hand and stroking them to their full potential.

Allen watched them, his stomach curling with a soft heat as his lovers tangled themselves together on the bed. His mouth watered at the sight—Tyki’s hand working between them, Lavi’s soft whines and pants as he scraped his nails down Tyki’s back. Lavi keened under the attention, hips canting up for more friction. The sweet sound left him drunk with desire, and he moved to sit on the bed to watch them as they continued to play, eyes trained on their naked bodies as they rutted against each other.

This was always his favorite part—just sitting back and _watching them_. He’d never realized how deep his voyeuristic tendencies ran until he’d been with both of them at the same time. Allen felt desire as he watched them, heat and lust bubbling from somewhere deep inside. As they pleasured each other, he slipped a hand under the shirttails brushing against his thighs and took hold of himself. He’d been rock hard since they’d started this scene, and the brush of his fingers over his pulsing cock left him sighing with relief. He knew he shouldn’t tease himself too much, not when he wanted to fuck them both tonight, but just a little couldn’t hurt.

A pearl of milky white welled up on the slit, and Allen smoothed his thumb over it as Tyki pulled away and flipped Lavi onto his stomach. He paid little attention to Allen as he snatched the bottle of lubricant of the bed and popped the cap off with practiced ease.

On his hands and knees, Lavi pressed his face to the mattress, ass in the air and chest heaving with excitement. Tyki nudged Lavi’s knees apart with his thigh, carefully dribbling the lubricant onto his fingers. With a gentle touch, Tyki pressed his slicked fingers against Lavi’s entrance. The redhead shivered under the intimate touch, his breath catching in his throat, and without preamble, Tyki pushed two digits in.

Allen flushed as Lavi’s moan pierced through the hot, stale air in the bedroom. His pupils widened in the dark, zeroing in on Lavi. He couldn’t see much of his face, half-obscured behind a mess of red hair and the pillows he buried himself in, but Allen could see his mouth. It hung open as he moaned, lips wet with saliva as he panted against the intrusion in his backside. Allen bit his lip to keep from moaning, his cock twitching in his hand as he continued to stroke himself.

At this rate, he’d cum in his own hand before they even had a chance to heat things up.

Tyki pumped his hand, fingers delving into Lavi’s backside as he slowly stretched him. Each push and pull had the redhead writhing under the touch, hips pushing back against Tyki’s hand as he if he was begging for more friction. Lavi gripped the purple plug in his hand, all but forgotten under Tyki’s ministrations. His fingers strained around the toy as Tyki opened him up like a flower seeing the sun. The tips of his thick fingers brushed against Lavi’s prostate every so often, leaving the redhead stiff and gasping for air between waves of pleasure.

After careful stretching, Tyki removed his fingers. Lavi whined at the absence of pressure inside him, but he stayed still, unmoving, knowing what was to come. Tyki fumbled with the green plug, the color matching Lavi’s collar, and slicked up the slightly pointed end. The round, bulbous rubber toy glistened in the scant light as Tyki covered it in lube. Once he was satisfied, he pressed the toy against Lavi’s entrance and pushed it in.

Lavi moaned as the thickest part of the plug pushed past that tight ring of muscle, his thighs quaking as he took it all in. When the green rubber filled Lavi’s ass, the flat end of the toy keeping it firmly in place, Tyki grinned and wiggled the plug with his fingers. Lavi twitched and moaned under the teasing. His back arched again, toes curling from the way the rubbed moved inside him.

Allen licked his lips, his tongue catching on the dry edges, and reluctantly pulled his hand away from his dick. If he kept stroking himself, he’d have a mess on his hands. Shifting against the mattress, Allen crossed his legs and leaned back against the corner post.

“Lavi,” he called, purring out his name with a silky tone. “You seem so sensitive tonight. Are you going to make it or will Tyki disobey my orders and get you to spill yourself all over the sheets before I’m ready for you?”

With a deep moan rumbling in his throat, Lavi pushed his face off the mattress and turned towards them. Allen watched his face, amused with each twitch of his lips and eye when the toy jostled inside him. His cock pressed up against his stomach, heavy with arousal and leaking pre-cum. He looked to Allen, his single green eye glossed over with hunger.

A shiver rolled through Allen’s back as their eyes met, and for a split second, he thought he might pounce on him. Instead, he grabbed Tyki’s broad shoulders and dragged him in for a deep, longing kiss. Allen watched as Lavi devoured Tyki’s mouth in a hungry, desperate kiss, his own stomach twisting pleasantly as they rubbed against each other.

Lavi’s distraction only lasted a moment, and before Tyki began to tease him again, Lavi’s nails dug into his shoulders. He pushed Tyki into the sheets, forcing him on his back before he could manage a squeak of protest. Tyki stared up at him, mouth agape as Lavi straddled his hips, freckled skin still brightly flushed from Tyki’s earlier touches. Without hesitation, Lavi leaned in and captured Tyki’s lips again, teeth digging into the tender flesh as his right hand curled around his erection, the stiff length impatiently oozing pre-cum from the slit. 

Tyki moaned into the kiss, hips arching off the bed and up into Lavi’s rough, ink-stained palms. The sound hit Allen’s ears, and he bit his lip. He dug his fingers into the sheets to keep from touching himself again as his silver eyes committed the scene unfolding before him to memory.

Lavi leaned back, giving Tyki room to breathe as he reached for the bottle of lubricant still laying on the sheets. He popped open the cap and slicked up his fingers, pushing Tyki’s knees up and legs apart. Every so often he froze, a soft moan reverberating in his throat. Allen figured it was the plug nestled in ass, rubbing up against his prostate.

He smoothed his fingers between Tyki’s cheeks, digits slick and firm against his his entrance. Tyki closed his eyes, head tossed to the side and lips slightly parted as Lavi coaxed the tight ring of muscles to relax. Lavi’s gaze flickered back up to Tyki’s face before he leaned in and took his hardened length into his mouth.

Tyki sucked in a gasp, his chest rising as he fought for breath. He glanced down at Lavi as the redhead’s lips curled around his cock, taking him all in without hesitation. Lavi’s tongue massaged over his stiffness as his fingers smoothed along his puckered entrance, and the double stimulation left him squirming against the mattress.

Allen grinned as Tyki writhed under Lavi’s treatment, his own chest fluttering with excitement as he watched their lover unravel. Seeing Tyki submit was like a drug, and Allen craved it. Lavi had always been easier to command, to get to follow orders and go along with Allen’s whims. He was eager to please and more than willing to submit to Allen in any situation. But Tyki… He rode that edge between dominant and submissive without a care, only giving in to Allen when he felt like it, and usurping his authority during their play time more than once. Allen would be lying if he said he didn’t like the challenge, or punishing his frustratingly impulsive lover in more and more interesting ways. Allen didn’t mind being bossed around from time to time, but nothing got him harder faster than when he had Tyki on his knees, begging.

Lewd sucking noises and a deep, guttural moan pulled Allen from his thoughts. He glanced back at his lovers, only to find Lavi had pressed two fingers knuckle deep into Tyki’s backside, still sucking him off as he worked. One of Tyki’s legs hung over Lavi’s shoulder, his toes curled tight as Lavi spread him open.

Allen hummed in approval, his fingers itching to touch them. “Lavi, look how well you’ve prepped our Tyki,” he said, voice heavy with need as he continued to hold himself back from joining them. “But I think if you tease him any more, he’ll lose his patience.”

Lavi pulled off of Tyki’s dick, lips dragging over the still hard flesh. Salty pre-cum stained his lips and tongue as he continued to pump his fingers into Tyki. Languidly, he reached over for the purple plug, fingers curling around the rubber with a gentle touch. Removing his digits from Tyki, he prepared the plug as Tyki had, lubing it up with care. He pressed the blunt edge to Tyki’s entrance before pushing it in.

Tyki grit his teeth against the pleasure, trying to hold back his moans and failing miserably. With his hair a mess against the pillows, he stared up at the ceiling and panted from the full feeling of the toy in his backside. Allen stared at him, watched him with intense interest, and just as he suspected, Tyki snapped. He forced himself up off the bed and pounced on Lavi, flipping their positions and kissing him hard, tongue delving deep into his mouth. Lavi melted into the bedding, legs spread wide as Tyki pinned him down possessively.

An amused chuckle rumbled in Allen’s throat as he grabbed the purple leash from the chest at the end of the bed. Crawling across the expanse of bedding, he looped his fingers under Tyki’s collar and snapped the leash back in place. The clink of metal on metal gave Tyki pause, and with a dissatisfied grunt, he sat up. Allen tugged him away from Lavi, and lead him back to the corner of the bed. He tied the leash around the post, Tyki’s golden eyes burning into Allen with each move he made.

“You’re getting a little too excited and we’ve barely begun. Perhaps you need a timeout.”

The look Tyki gave him could only be described as furious. Allen gave him a pleased smirk as he let go of the leash. The knot was loose, and he could yank it loose if he’d really wanted to, but he knew Tyki would rather eat crow than let him have the satisfaction of losing his composure during their scene.

Allen tapped Tyki’s cheek with his fingers, gentle and condescending. “Now stay here and don’t touch yourself.”

Tyki smiled, and Allen could see the cracks growing in his facade of submissiveness. “Yes, Master.”

Oh, Tyki was going to make him pay for this one. But that was a worry for another day. Tonight, he had the power, and he was going to enjoy it while he could.

Crawling over to Lavi, Allen ran a finger up the underside of his cock. Lavi twitched his hips up into the touch, a moan rumbling up his throat. “Lavi,” Allen began, his voice sugary sweet. He wrapped his fingers around Lavi’s cock. “You look so uncomfortable. Want me to make you feel better?”

“Yes, please,” he groaned back, breathless as Allen’s fingers gripped him gently. “Please, Master.” He swallowed down his excitement, watching Allen with a half-lidded eye.

Allen smiled, his lips curling softly as he leaned in closer. “Since you’ve been so good, I’ll give you a treat.” He licked up the underside of Lavi’s cock, tongue dragging along the stiff flesh. Lavi’s hips bucked up into the wet heat, and Allen held back a chuckle. “Don’t hold back now.” He took Lavi into his mouth, sucking him down until his nose was buried in the coarse dark hairs at the base of his cock. Lavi moaned, head twisting back and forth against the pillows as Allen worked his mouth around the stiff flesh. Allen spread his legs as his head bobbed up and down, leaving his ass in the air and pointed towards Tyki. His shirt barely covered him, and he knew at that angle, Tyki couldn’t help but see all of him as he pleasured Lavi.

Lavi rutted up into Allen’s mouth, and with each pass, he hit the back of Allen’s throat. Allen moaned around his cock, sucking and teasing him with his tongue, growing harder by the second as he listened to Lavi’s whines echoing in the bedroom.

It wasn’t long before he came in Allen’s mouth, spilling white hot seed down his throat and over his tongue. Allen drank him down with ease, humming in satisfaction as he popped his lips off Lavi’s cock. He wiped his lips the the back of his hand and grinned down at the redhead.

“So good coming for me that quickly, Lavi. I love when you’re this sensitive.” Allen ran his hands over Lavi’s thighs, feather light touch leaving him to groan under the attention. He couldn’t reply, not in that blissed out state.

Turning his attention back to Tyki, Allen picked at the buttons of his shirt. He popped each one open and shuffled closer to his tied up lover. His gaze slides down Tyki’s chest and focuses on his still rock hard cock oozing pre-cum like a leaky faucet. The cum stains the underside of his cock and as Allen moved closer, he noticed Tyki’s hands dug deep in the sheets, knuckles white—likely to keep from touching himself while Lavi and Allen were fooling around.

Allen snickered, running a finger along his jaw. “Tyki, are you ready to play nice?”

Tyki bit his lip, pausing a little too long for Allen’s liking as he returned his heated gaze. “Yes, Master.”

Letting Tyki’s attitude slide, Allen moved closer and unhooked the leash from the his collar. He hadn’t bothered tying Lavi up, his poor lover still recovering from his first orgasm. Besides, he knew Lavi would wait if Allen told him to, and he might want his help with teasing Tyki later on.

As soon as the leash had come undone, Tyki swooped in for a kiss, his lips meeting Allen’s with a forceful vigor. Normally, Allen would have punished him for breaking character by leashing him back to the bed and playing with Lavi some more, but he had other ideas.

Even with his smaller stature, Allen managed to maneuver Tyki onto his back, pushing him down against the mattress. He stretched out next to Lavi, who began to come back to his senses as Allen straddled Tyki’s hips and sat back on his thighs. He smirked, the lustful gaze on Tyki’s face leaving his chest flushed with want.

“You’re awfully impatient tonight,” he mused. Tyki bit his lip to keep from giving back a snarky reply, though his eyes burned with indignation. They stared at each other for a long moment, Allen’s silver eyes fixated on Tyki’s golden ones as he picked over his mind for a fun way to snap Tyki back in line.

The idea came to him as he felt Tyki’s hips twitch up against him. With a laugh, Allen hopped off the bed and strode over to the dresser, discarding his shirt on the floor as he walked. He grabbed a cock ring off the display of toys before moving back to the bed and snatching the lube from where it had been left in the bedding.

Allen straddled Tyki’s hips once more, and his dark-haired lover watched as he slipped the heavy ring over his dick, cool metal causing him to flinch as it touched his sensitive skin.

Handing the lubricant to Lavi, Allen gave the redhead a soft smile. “Lavi, would you?” he asked sweetly, his voice all honey and sugar.

With slow, lethargic movements, Lavi complied, taking the bottle and sliding behind Allen. After he’d slicked up his fingers, he began stretching Allen’s ass, twisting and scissoring his digits to relax the muscles. Lavi’s free hand smoothed over his back as he worked with care.

Allen leaned back into Lavi’s sweaty chest, whining against the intimate touch from his partner. He rested his head on Lavi’s shoulder, kissing along his neck as the redhead worked—making Tyki watch as if they were putting on a show just for him. Allen moaned and writhed over Tyki’s hips, still refusing to touch his red, twitching member. When Allen peered down at him again, and saw Tyki near lost in lust as he stared at them, he knew it was time.

Pulling away from Lavi, Allen turned in his arms and thanked him with a long, languid kiss before focusing his attention back on Tyki. Allen crawled over him, positioning his ass just right, and sank himself down on Tyki’s cock with a wanton groan.

Tyki’s eyes rolled back in his head at the friction, his back arching as Allen worked himself onto his aching cock. Allen didn’t ease into their coupling, either. He started fast, bouncing his hips up and down and thrusting Tyki into him with abandon. Tyki groaned, his hands gripping the sheets under him to keep from grabbing Allen’s hips in a bruising touch. Allen smiled as he watched his lover struggle to hold onto his restraint. He knew if Tyki grabbed him, he’d flip their positions, completely obliterating the power dynamic Allen had painstakingly built over the night.

And if Tyki had any hopes of getting off that night, he would have to play by Allen’s rules.

Allen worked himself up on top of Tyki, his own cock untouched and bouncing against his stomach, smearing pre-cum over his skin. His face flushed from the exertion, whines and moans spilling past his lips. He watched Tyki carefully, silver eyes trained on him as he continued to fuck himself onto his cock over and over again. When he saw the look on Tyki’s face, the scrunched up brow and lips parted into a gasp, he knew he was close. Before Tyki could cum, Allen hopped off his dick and ceased all stimulation.

The sudden rush of cold air on sweat-slicked skin and lack of intimate touches left Tyki groaning in frustration. He nearly bit through his lip clean through as he sat up to glare at Allen, stifling a flurry of expletives that threatened to fly from his mouth. Allen panted, but kept grinning down at Tyki. “Now stay there, pet, and wait your turn to finish.”

After having watched the lewd show his lovers had put on, Lavi’s cock was half-hard again. Allen moved to him with sweetness, kissing him deeply and letting Lavi’s hands roam all over his body in a way Tyki had been denied earlier. Allen felt Tyki’s eyes on them, waves of frustration spilling off of his body and directed at him. Allen played it up, moving against Lavi with his lithe body, smooth and sensual as he spread the redhead’s legs.

Allen teased the plug in Lavi’s ass, and Lavi trembled with excitement, a flush climbing up his neck and down his chest. With gentle touches, he moved Lavi to lay on his stomach, ass in the air so he could tease the plug again, easier this time. Allen tugged it and pushed it in, back and forth again, but never pulled it completely free. The attention left Lavi groaning into the sheets, his limbs quacking.

When Allen finally pulled the toy free from Lavi’s ass, he only took a second to admire his stretched hole before plunging his own cock into him. Lavi moaned, Allen’s length hitting deeper than the plug ever could have, and clenched his hands in the stained, dirty sheets under them.

“ _Ah,_ Allen,” Lavi breathed out, voice muffled by the mattress as he lost control of his voice. “ _Please, please_ —” He’d been quiet and submissive the entire night, never once as demanding as Tyki. Lavi’s little noises, slips of begging and Allen’s name instead of the agreed upon title of _Master_ , only spurred him on.

Allen fucked into him, his eyelids fluttering as he grew more and more excited over Lavi’s noises. It took every ounce of effort to not cum in Lavi’s hot, tight ass. If he lost himself in the act, he’d never be able to finish destroying Tyki—and he had _plans_ for his stubborn lover.

“Lavi,” Allen cooed, his voice strained with each thrust of his hips. “Touch yourself. Cum for me.”

Lavi did as he was told, fingers curling around his cock. He stroked himself up and down, pulling more moans from his kiss-sore lips. Allen closed his eyes, the sounds of pleasure spilling past Lavi’s lips leaving his stomach twisting with desire. Lust set heavy in his guts, his hips pumping into Lavi faster and faster until the wet sound of skin on skin and their mutual moans and cries were all that could be heard in the bedroom. Just before Allen was certain he would lose himself in Lavi, edging on the cusp of an orgasm, Lavi came against the sheets with a deliciously lewd cry.

Not wanting to finish just yet, Allen pulled free from Lavi’s backside before the simulation got to him. He rolled Lavi onto his back and kissed him gently. “Such a wonderful mess you made of yourself,” he mumbled, fingers brushing hair away from Lavi’s sweaty forehead. “Rest here.”

It was time for Tyki.

The cockring sat firmly at the base of Tyki’s dick, pearls of pre-cum still dribbling down the shaft and smearing over his stomach. He hadn’t moved from where Allen had left him, knees bent and apart, back sinking into the mattress. His dark skin flushed red, sweat beading up along is brow and chest as he watched them, eyes sharp and wanting.

Allen knew as wrecked and desperate as Tyki looked in that moment, he was just as bad. His own dick throbbed with arousal, slick from spit and cum and lube. It bounced against his stomach as he crawled back over to Tyki, just between his legs.

“Turn over,” Allen said, his voice huskier than earlier, thick and syrupy with need.

Tyki did as asked, planting his face in the sheets as Allen smoothed his hands over his hips and backside, watching the play of muscles as he switched positions. The tension simmering in the air between them burned hot, and Allen took a breath to calm himself before he worked his finger along the edge of the plug still firmly wedged in Tyki’s ass. Tyki hissed, muffling the sound in the pillows at the head of the bed, and Allen grinned. Good, he was still on edge.

Allen worked the plug the same way he had with Lavi—teasing it, pulling it out and pushing it back in, listening to each whine and gasp that he dragged from Tyki’s throat. When he couldn’t stand the wait anymore, he slowly tugged the toy from Tyki’s ass, the slick, squelching sound echoing in his ears, and slipped off the bed to return to the dresser, leaving Tyki on his knees.

After setting aside the used toy, he picked out his favorite vibrator—a pink little number, long and thick, with a few lovely bumps and ridges for hitting the prostate with minimal work. Allen smiled as he returned to the bed, lubing up the toy before Tyki could see what he was doing.

Settling behind Tyki once more, Allen slipped his hand between his legs and ran his fingers along his tight sack. Tyki groaned at the touch, legs twitching as he arched his back and shifted for more friction. Having had enough preamble, Allen pressed the thick rubber toy to Tyki’s entrance and pushed it in.

As the vibrator entered him, Tyki choked back a desperate whine, his knees spreading wider to take it all. Allen’s breath caught in his throat as the toy bottomed out, fully nestled in Tyki’s ass. He bit his lip, arousal between his legs burning with need, with a desperate desire for completion.

With a tender touch, Allen pulled the toy out, just until the ring of muscles tightened around the tip, then roughly thrust it back into Tyki. The slow mix of soft and hard attention left Tyki keening, his limbs shaking as Allen worked into him. And when he had Tyki panting for breath, the pitch of his moans just begging to be fucked more, Allen twisted the bottom of the toy and turned on the vibrations.

The effect hit Tyki immediately, and he arched his back and groaned against the intrusion, breaths coming in uneven and ragged. Allen watched his lover unravel, every inch of his body trembling and pressing back for more friction, and even though Allen’s pleasure had been put on hold to tease Tyki more, he couldn’t have been happier with the result. It was one thing to fuck someone, to mutually enjoy each other’s bodies, fighting for completion together and edging each other on. It was another matter entirely to pleasure someone and watch them slowly crumble into a deliciously lustful mess under your touch. Seeing Tyki topple over like a poorly constructed tower of blocks was an experience. A revelation. Without his head clouded with his own impending orgasm, he could clearly watch Tyki fall apart under his cool and somewhat collected touch. He could enjoy the sight of Tyki shivering with delight, the sound of his greedy voice begging for more without words, the desperate bid of his body fighting for more friction, more sensations over his sensitive flesh.

And—oh, God—he could watch this for hours.

With a wicked smile, Allen set the vibrator on high and watched Tyki lose his last shred of dignity.

Tyki’s hands clenched into the sheets as he shoved a corner of the pillow into his mouth to cover up the desperate gasps and cries pouring past his lips. Sweat prickled along his back and neck, and his cock, swollen, heavy, and thick with need bounced between his legs as Allen thrust the vibrating toy in and out of him with a sick delight. Allen had planned on removing the toy and fucking Tyki outright after he’d regained his composure from his time with Lavi, but Tyki looked too perfect as he wrecked his ass with the vibrator.

Turning his gaze to Lavi, who was watching the scene with heavy-lidded eyes and a flushed face, Allen gestured for him to join them. Without a word, Lavi sat up and shuffled closer, interested gleaming in his green eye. Allen slowed his pace with the vibrator until he stopped pumping into him completely, and smoothed a hand over Tyki’s ass.

“Tyki,” he said, voice ringing clear and soft for the first time since they’d begun this scene. “On your back.”

With shaking limbs, Tyki did as asked, turning over and flopping back on the mattress with all the grace of a fish on dry land. Allen hadn’t removed the vibrator, or turned it down, and when Tyki had settled back against the sheets, he handed off the pink toy to Lavi.

“Lavi, if you would be so kind,” he said, kissing the redhead’s cheek before crawling to Tyki’s side.

He didn’t miss the excited glint in Lavi’s eye. “Yes, Master.” With Allen’s directive, Lavi worked the toy as Allen had earlier, thrusting it in and out of Tyki with delight.

Taking a moment to enjoy the view, Allen settled in next to Tyki’s hip. “And, Tyki,” he began as he took his own cock in hand. “Don’t touch yourself.” His aching arousal pulsed with need, and without another word, he jerked himself off. A low moan rumbled in his throat, hungry as he watched Tyki’s expression, their eyes locked in a heated gaze.

Tyki’s cock twitched helplessly against his stomach, the cockring still tight around the base and keeping him from spilling his seed without excess attention. Allen knew if he hadn’t had the little contraption on, his lover would’ve cum all over the sheets by then. And now, even with it on, Tyki was not far off from an orgasm, but Allen knew he could keep him on edge for just a bit more—just enough to make it oh-so worth the wait.

Allen spread his knees and teased the slit of his own cock with this thumb. “C’mon, Tyki. Aren’t you going to cum for me? Is it to hard with that ring on?” He smiled, a soft groan sliding of his tongue. “I know you’re tired of the wait, but I won’t let Lavi stop until you cum for me.”

Allen didn’t bother to wait for an answer—he knew it wouldn’t come. Instead, he focused on himself, moaning and keening as his own hand pumped his length faster and faster. He fucked his hand, hips rocking into it and silver eyes still trained on Tyki, still burning into gold. As the pressure in his guts grew, so did the intensity of his moans. He gasped around them, fighting for air as he worked into his fingers, cock slick and red and throbbing for release.

Finally, he burst forth, overflowing like warm champagne as he came onto Tyki’s stomach. His seed spilled over dark skin, covering Tyki’s cock and balls. As Allen’s cum smeared over him, the lewd action pushed Tyki over the edge. He came with a cry, hips arched up as he coated his chest in white. As his spasms slowed, Lavi pulled the vibrator free of Tyki’s backside and turned it off with a soft _click_.

Falling back on his ass, Allen grinned widely as he looked at the mess they made together. Before he collapsed in exhaustion, he quickly snapped off Tyki and Lavi’s collars, setting them aside next to the discarded leashes before tossing himself back on the soiled sheets, exhaustion heavy in his bones.

Before he could even speak, Tyki jumped onto Allen, pinning him down against the mattress with a possessive growl and kissing him hard. Allen squeaked out a surprised noise, but relaxed after a moment, letting Tyki invade his mouth. When he finally pulled back, he glared down at Allen.

“You fucking asshole.”

Lavi burst out in laughter, curling up on his side next to Tyki and Allen. “Hey, don’t be such a sourpuss. You _know_ you enjoyed having him toy with you like that.”

Tyki huffed and didn’t deny it, but he still had that look on his face—pissy, almost constipated—as he crawled off Allen and settled in on his other side, opposite Lavi. “The ring was a _little_ much.”

Allen shrugged, a lazy grin still playing on his lips. “You weren’t playing along like we agreed, so I had to punish you somehow. You can take it out on me next time.”

“Maybe I will,” Tyki warned as he stared up at the ceiling, but Allen and could hear that his heart wasn’t in the threat.

Lavi snickered, pressing his face in the crook of Allen’s shoulder. “You were great tonight. Very commanding.” He dangled his legs around Allen’s, his palm smoothing over his stomach as he pulled himself closer. Tyki, still covered in his and Allen’s cum, did the same, not caring how the thick globs of white smeared over his skin and onto the sheets.

Allen hummed, pleased that his partners were sated and happy. Exhaustion hung heavy in his limbs, the drain of putting up a commanding role for so long finally catching up to him. He relaxed against the bed, letting Lavi and Tyki cling to him like koalas on a tree trunk.

Lavi sighed happily, nuzzling Allen’s face. “Should we clean up before we sleep.”

“Ugh, too tired,” Tyki mumbled, tugging a few blankets onto the bed and covering their sticky, dirty bodies. “We can clean tomorrow morning.”

Allen snickered, pushing back the sweat-slicked hair from his forehead. “You’re not going to want to clean then either.”

“Yeah, but I’m tired now.” Tyki buried his face in the pillows. “And it’s too comfortable here.”

“Touché,” Allen said, snickering.

“Then it’s agreed,” Lavi added, snuggling closer. “We sleep now, clean up tomorrow.”

Allen hummed and settled deeper into the blankets between his lovers. “If you insist.”


End file.
